Faiblesse
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki avait toujours considéré Deku comme une faiblesse.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Katsuki avait toujours considéré Deku comme une faiblesse. Le nerd avait toujours été faible. Il n'avait jamais rien su faire à part pleurer. Katsuki le savait très bien. Il l'avait observé pendant des années. Il savait donc ce que Deku valait.

Pendant un moment, il avait pensé que c'était à lui de protéger son ami d'enfance. Après tout, il faisait partie des forts. C'était aux plus forts de protéger les faibles. Katsuki avait bien compris cela.

Deku n'avait pas eu l'air de voir les choses comme cela, cependant. Il avait refusé de rester à sa place. Il s'était permis de lui tenir tête. Lui dire ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Le pire était ce que le nerd avait fait le jour où Katsuki était tombé du pont en bois. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne mais, le nerd était quand même descendu pour venir l'aider.

Comme s'il avait eu besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. Surtout d'un minable comme Deku. Il avait très bien pu se relever tout seul et, il avait montré au nerd qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de sa main.

Ce fut après ce jour-là que leur relation commença à se dégrader. Katsuki avait été sûr que Deku se moquait de lui. Qu'il le prenait de haut. Qu'il devait penser que Katsuki était quelqu'un de faible.

Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison pour laquelle, le nerd lui aurait tendu sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait dû penser qu'il pourrait l'humilier devant le reste de leur groupe.

Le pire pour Katsuki était de se rendre compte à quel point cet incident l'avait affecté. Cela lui avait fait mal de se rendre compte que Deku se moquait de lui. Il l'avait considéré comme son ami jusque là.

Il avait donc considéré Deku comme une faiblesse. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait commencé à le repousser. Katsuki voulait devenir un héro comme All Might. Son idole était le meilleur des héros qui gagnait tout le temps. Il n'avait aucune faiblesse.

De plus, Katsuki n'avait pas besoin d'un ami qui se moquait de lui. Il avait donc toutes les bonnes raisons pour repousser le nerd. Il l'avait donc malmené pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Il y avait un seul problème dans tout ça. Ce foutu nerd n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre le message. Il avait continué de le suivre et, de l'observer pendant des années.

Ils avaient réussi à entrer à Yuei, tous les deux. Là, Katsuki avait appris que Deku avait un alter. Il le lui avait caché pendant plus de dix ans. Cela lui avait fait un sacré choc.

Il s'était rendu compte que cela lui faisait mal de se dire que Deku lui avait menti pendant autant de temps. Ce qui voulait dire que le nerd était toujours sa faiblesse.

Katsuki ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Il devait devenir le meilleur des héros qui surpasserait même All Might. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une faiblesse.

C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas eu envie d'entendre les explications de Deku. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Il devait trouver comment devenir plus fort, tout seul.

Il avait cependant continué de faire attention à Deku. Ce foutu nerd avait l'air de penser pouvoir l'avoir. Katsuki devait donc lui montrer qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le surpasser.

Avec le temps, il avait commencé à se poser des questions au sujet de Deku et All Might. Katsuki en était arrivé à la conclusion que le nerd avait reçu son alter de la part de leur idole.

Il avait donc décidé de le confronter un soir. Il avait aussi voulu se battre avec lui. Katsuki avait eu besoin de savoir ce qu'All Might avait pu voir en Deku. Il avait voulu comprendre le choix de son idole.

Le nerd avait eu envie de parler, cependant. Katsuki avait fini par craquer et, lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de lui. Cela avait eu l'air de surprendre Deku. Ce soir-là, Katsuki avait appris qu'il s'était toujours trompé sur son ami d'enfance.

Deku ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. Au contraire, il l'avait toujours admiré.

"Tu as toujours été tellement doué dans tout ce que tu faisais que c'en était aveuglant pour moi !"

Katsuki avait aussi réalisé qu'il s'était en partie trompé sur All Might. Son idole avait bien eu des points faibles. Il n'en restait pas moins un très grand héro qui avait continué de se battre malgré sa situation.

Il avait donc compris que s'il avait des faiblesses, cela ne faisait pas de lui un minable, pour autant. Katsuki avait donc continué de s'entraîner pour devenir un héro qui gagnait et sauvait les autres.

Sa relation avec Deku s'était aussi améliorée après ce soir-là. Ils avaient commencé à passer plus de temps ensemble. Katsuki avait aidé le nerd à s'entraîner pour maîtriser One for all. Ce foutu nerd en avait eu besoin.

Ils avaient réussi à devenir des héros tous les deux. Katsuki avait compris une chose au sujet de Deku. Il n'était pas forcément sa faiblesse.

Il était un soutien important pour lui. Il le poussait à vouloir devenir plus fort. Le nerd était donc une autre source de motivation pour lui. Il était devenu un de ses points forts. Katsuki n'avait cependant pas l'intention de le lui dire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
